darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1178
Unable to find a new lawyer, Quentin is forced to defend himself. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of crisis for the Collins family. Quentin Collins is on trial for his life, and Desmond, who was defending him, has also been arrested for the same crime: witchcraft, and faces the same penalty: beheading. While the trial prepares to resume, Barnabas is unable to help them, for Lamar Trask has lured him to the cellar of his chapel where he has walled him in and left him to die. Lamar goes to the basement of his chapel and calls out to Barnabas. Barnabas weakly responds, and Lamar says he has something to tell Barnabas. Act I Barnabas asks Lamar to leave him alone so he can die in peace, but Lamar says he won't get off that easily. Gerard visits Quentin in jail and pretends to show remorse for him and Desmond. Gerard says there is enough money at Collinwood to get him proper legal assistance. Quentin asks if Barnabas has been found, but Gerard says he hasn't and quickly leaves. At the courthouse, Charles is doing research when Gerard walks in. Charles admits he still doesn't have enough evidence to convince the judges that Quentin is Judah, so he proposes planting the Head of Judah in Quentin's lab. Gerard isn't very enthusiastic about using the Head, because of what the court might do to the Head after the trial. Charles agrees to only use the Head as a last resort. Lamar arrives and asks to be allowed to testify at the trial the next day; Charles grants his request. After Charles leaves for the night, Lamar informs Gerard that Barnabas is dead. Act II Lamar says he is 100% certain that Barnabas is dead, but Gerard is skeptical and doesn't believe him. Lamar says he won't say how he knows, since it took many years for his father's disappearance to be solved. The next day, the judges give Quentin three hours to find a new lawyer to represent him, or he will have to represent himself. Later, Gerard visits Quentin in his jail cell and tells Quentin he was unable to find someone to defend him. Act III The news demoralizes Quentin, but Gerard suggests he defend himself. Quentin isn't sure he is qualified, but Gerard pretends to be hopeful. Gerard meets up with Charles and gleefully tells him Quentin does not have a new lawyer. He orders Charles to "go for the kill." As the trial resumes, Quentin sadly informs the judges he will represent himself. Act IV Charles wonders how the trial can go on without a lawyer for Quentin and asks the judges to declare Quentin guilty, but the judges throw out his request and Lamar is called to the witness stand. Charles asks him about the death of Lorna Bell, in particular the mark found on her body, and on the body of Randall Drew. Lamar notes that it was the same mark on a ring that Quentin used to wear. Among other things Lamar discusses include Quentin's Staircase Through Time, visions that Daniel had before he died and the dead cattle that belonged to Mordecai Grimes. Following Lamar's testimony, Quentin is offered a chance to cross-examine Lamar, but instead asks for a recess so his counsel can arrive. This shocks everyone in the courtroom, as everyone assumed Quentin would represent himself. Suddenly, Barnabas walks into the courtroom, and declares that he is ready to defend Quentin. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * John Beal as Judge Vail * Paul Kirk Giles as 2nd Judge * Tom Markus as 3rd Judge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1181. * This is the sixty-third episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Trask Memorial Chapel cellar. Story * Lamar correctly swears on the by placing his left hand upon it and raising his right. However, this is not consistent with the way Samantha was sworn in 1165 and Daphne was sworn in 1166, when each of them placed their right hands on the Bible. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Lamar: Is he dead?; Quentin: I can't believe it. * TIMELINE: Lamar is to testify at Quentin's trial tomorrow. Day 435 begins, and will end in 1179/1180. The Judge gives Quentin until 1pm to find a new lawyer. 1pm: The trial resumes. Bloopers and continuity errors *In Act I, at the beginning of the scene between Quentin and Gerard at the jail, the shadow of a boom mic can be seen on the wall. Also, as Quentin and Gerard are talking, someone is coughing off stage. *A boom microphone is visible throughout Act IV in the courthouse. *When Gerard and Charles talk outside the courtroom in the hallway, the 1:00 reconvening of the court has not arrived yet, but the clock behind them reads 1:00. *During the trial, the judge sustains Quentin's objection over Trask's testimony about Randall Drew's belief regarding Quentin practicing witchcraft, claiming that Trask cannot testify on what a dead man believed. However, just a couple minutes later, when Trask is testifying about Daniel Collins' vision of Quentin murdering Lorna Bell, the judge allows it over Quentin's objection. So the judge will not allow testimony about a dead man's belief but WILL allow testimony about another dead man's vision (and, as Quentin notes in his objection, a very ill man prone to hallucinations)? *In the shot of the cellar of the Trask Memorial Chapel in the final credits, a light is shining through a crack between the wall and floor. Presumably this stone cellar would have no such crack or such a bright light shining through it. Category:Dark Shadows episodes